Star Wars: Jag & Jaina One-Shots
by amyyxzhou
Summary: One-Shots of Jag and Jaina! Star Wars EU/Legends, not Canon! I'm bad at summaries, so I'm just gonna stop right here.
1. Chapter 1

**Uh, so these are my Star Wars EU one shots, because why not? Anyways, I'm pretty bad at this so... This is all JagxJaina cause I'm trash for them. Anyways, here you go!**

Jaina walked into her and Jag's apartment. The lights were off, and nothing had been moved. There was no sign of Jag.

"Jag?" Jaina called out. She walked out of the entrance and into the living room/ kitchen/dining room. She looked at the couch and failed at suppressing a laugh. Jag was asleep on the couch, still his uniform. Jaina stared at him. He looked so peaceful. He's beautiful. She kicked off her boots and took off Jag's boots. Jaina slipped out of her jedi robes, leaving her in a thin gray tank top and tight black shorts. She took off Jag's uniform for him and he was in a black muscle shirt and tight gray above the knee shorts. Jaina grabbed a blanket from the bedroom and laid it over Jag. Then she laid next to him in the covers.

She traced his muscles and face slowly until she felt sleepy.

"Goodnight, Jag," she whispered.

Jag woke to sunlight pouring in through the windows. He realized he was on the couch, and Jaina was cuddled up against his chest. Jag remembered entering their apartment and falling asleep on the couch. His leg brushed Jaina's and he realized their uniforms were lying on the ground beside them. Jag lifted the blanket. He was in his muscle shirt and shorts, and Jaina was in a thin gray tank top and tight black shorts. She was absolutely beautiful. Her eyes snapped open.

"Good morning, Jag."

"Good morning, Jaina."

 **This one is super short so I'm sorry! But I swear, the rest will be way longer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh yeah, I don't really edit that much so there will be mistakes.**

"Jag?" Jaina called frantically. Her vision was blinded by the smoke rising slowly. She was too frantic to use the force. She continued to search blindly through the rubble and smoke. Then she spotted something. An imperial insignia lying on the ground. Jaina ran to it, picked it up, and continued in that direction. Eventually she spotted a black boot that was peeking out of the pile of wreckage.

"Jag!" Jaina shouted. She felt a surge of fear and then pushed it down. She calmed herself, and then force pushed the wreckage off of Jag. There was blood on his uniform and his face. Jaina lifted him up in her arms.

The steady beep of the monitor was loud enough to wake Jag. He blinked a few times, to find part of his face wrapped up in bandage. He turned his head to the right, to find Jaina asleep in a hospital chair. Looking at her frail form and bags under her eyes, Jaina had not ate or slept often since he had been hospitalized. Jag took her hand in his. Jaina had tiny hands. Jag smiled. He loved her hands. Jaina didn't wake up when Jag tugged gently on her hand.

"Jaina," Jag said. Jag was surprised at how hoarse his voice was. She blinked, waking up. She smiled when she saw him awake. Tears of joy and relief escaped her eyes. Jaina laughed out of relief. Jag placed his hand on her cheek and brushed away the tears.

"Jaina," He said again. Jaina moved closer and their lips touched. At first it was a soft reunion, and then it became hunger, desire. They broke apart when air was needed.

"Jag," Jaina whispered, smiling.

"Jaina," Jag replied.

"You have no idea how worried I was. To see you there, under all that wreckage. I thought I had lost you forever," Jaina said, and bring his hand to her heart. Jag lifted his other hand and gently brushed her cheek with his knuckles.

"You'll never loose me."

When Jaina left, Jag had found something extraordinary. During their goodbye kiss, Jaina had managed to pin his military insignia to his hospital issued shirt. Jag let out a smile, a real smile, while twiddling with the badge. He thought of his wonderful wife, and how lucky he was to find her.

Jag smiled once again, and then fell asleep, thinking of his wife.

 **Uh, I don't really know what to think of this one...**


	3. Chapter 3

**I had writers block during this one soooooo... It's really bad and I was really lazy.**

Jaina watched the green liquid going down the toilet. She had thrown up once she had woken up. _Could I be…? No way I have this luck!_ Jaina sat back down on her bed she shared with Jag and entered a meditative stance. She looked deep inside. There wasn't just one presence. There were three. Hers, and… her two unborn children. Threw on her jedi robes and bee lined to the med bay.

Jaina watched as the medical droids worked away. The med droid she had talked to came wheeling back holding a datapad.

"The test results came back positive. You are pregnant. It is too early to identify the gender or if their twins or triplets. Is there anything else you need?"

"No, thank you," Jaina replied. She made her way back to her apartment. _It's too early for the medical equipment to identify the gender and quantity of her children, but it wasn't too early for the force. She looked in the force as she walked. Slowly, she sensed the presence of a girl and a boy._ Memories flooded back to her. _The infamous Jacen and Jaina Solo._ Jaina blinked back tears. Jaina realised she should talk to the masters and GA and let them know she'd be out of commission. Jaina turned and headed for the GA.

Surprisingly, her mother and father were there. With the high ranking GA members of course.

"Jaina?" Her mother asked, eyeing her carefully. Her mother was a jedi and sensed something was up, since her shields were to the max.

"Uhm, hi, guys," Jaina nervously said. Everyone raised an eyebrow.

"Is this really Jaina Solo?" Syal Antilles asked. Her eyes were laughing. Jaina took a deep breath.

"I'm going to be out of commission for a while," Jaina said. Staring at the ceiling.

"What? Why?" Han asked. People nodded and hummed in agreement.

"Well… Uhm, I'm pregnant." Jaina said awkwardly. Then her gaze met her shocked colleagues. Jaina was then met with congratulations, except for Han, who was muttering under his breath about how he was going to kill Jag.

Jaina's next stop was the jedi temple. A meeting was about to start and Jaina couldn't be late. When she entered, all eyes were on her. She was the last to come. When she entered, Leia smiled at her. Jaina blushed. Once she sat down, her uncle Luke started the meeting.

"There's a civil war on the planet of R'Shunk. They've requested help from us. I will go, and I want Leia, Saba, and Corran to go," Luke announced. There were nods of agreement.

"There's also a murder case on Yushilo. Possible illegal lightsaber possession. I want Jaina and Kyp to go," Luke said, looking in her and Kyp's direction.

"Okay," Kyp replied.

"I can't!" Jaina blurted. Her mother smiled again. Luke raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"I'm pregnant." Everyone's jaw dropped. Saba and Kyp almost fell out of his seat.

"Congrats!" Luke said to her, recovering quickly. Then everyone took Luke's lead and congratulated her.

"Does Jag know yet?" Kyp asked.

"Nope. Don't tell him though!"

Jaina sat on the expensive couch in her and Jag's apartment. She put her feet up on the glass coffee table. Jag should be back any second now. The door slid open and Jag walked in. Jaina got up and walked over to him.

"Hi, Jaina," Jag said. Jag opened his mouth to say more, but was cut off by Jaina's lips. Jag kissed back. When they broke apart, Jag raised an eyebrow at her.

"What was that for?" Jagf asked, half smile on his face. Jaina turned around.

"Nothing," Jaina replied, looking over her shoulder as she walked into the dining room.

"Jaina, what's up?" Jag asked, suspiciously. He was eyeing the fancy set up and food.

"Nothing! I told you that," Jaina replied, smiling.

"You're a terrible liar, Jaina."

"Just sit down!"

They were halfway through the meal when Jaina put down her fork and stared at Jag.

"Yes?" Jag asked, eyebrow raised again.

"I love you, you know that?" Jaina said softly.  
"I know. I love you too," Jag replied.

"Okay, that was it."

"What?"

"The whole dinner thing."

"So you could tell me you love me?"

"Yup."

"That's nice, Jaina."

When they had finished cleaning up, they had decided to sleep. Jag was heading for the 'fresher when Jaina called his name.

"Yes?"

"By the way, I'm pregnant," Jaina said, as if it was nothing.

"Oh, oka- wait, what?"

"I told you, I'm pregnant."

"What?" Jaina sighed.

"Jag, I told-"  
"No, no, I heard, but… what?" Jaina laughed. She loved seeing Jag like this. Jag walked to her and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her forehead.

"I love you," He whispered into her hair. Jaina kissed his cheek.

"Do you wanna know the gender? I can see with the force," Jaina asked.

"Yes."

"A boy and a girl," Jaina said, smiling.

"What?"

"Twins. A boy and a girl." Jag pulled her closer and kissed her again.

"I love you," Jag said.

"I'm pretty sure I know that. You've said it about a million times."

"A million times too less."

 **I think this one is a mess but whatever**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is just a little short of what I think happened in between Star Wars: Enemy Lines II: Rebel Dream and Star Wars: Enemy Line II: Rebel Stand. It's at Lando's party. Really short, I know.**

"Hey, Kyp!" Leia called. They were at Lando's party. Kyp walked over to Han and Leia.

"Hi, Han. Hi, Leia," Kyp replied.

"Did you know Jaina is here?" Leia asked. Han scouted the area. Jaina was on the opposite side of the room.

"No. She doesn't really come to these things," Kyp answered, brows furrowing. Then Kyp spotted Jag approaching her.

"Oh, there's Jag," Leia said. Han scowled.

"That son of a batha-" Han didn't get to finish his sentence. All of their jaws dropped when Jag gave Jaina a quick kiss on the lips and went to get drinks. Jaina then sensed her father's anger and turned to them. Jaina gave a weak smile and a wave. Leia raised an eyebrow. Han started walking towards the drinks. Jaina bolted there to protect Jag.

"I knew something was up!" Kyp said, turning to Leia. "Now Jag's just gonna get chewed by Han."

"I know," Leia sighed. "Come on, let's go save him."

 **Watch out Jag, Han is after you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I think this one is my favorite so far. It's during the time that they had broke up. 5 times they hadn't said "I love you" and the one time they did. Enjoy :)**

Jaina was crying in the ship that wasn't carrying Jacen. She couldn't stand to see him. She had killed him. Not Caedus, but Jacen. The door slid open and Jag walked in. Jaina turned away. Jag sat down next to her and pulled her into his chest. Jag buried his face into her hair. Jaina cried harder.

Jag stood on the docking platform. He stood there, waiting for Jaina. Her X-Wing eventually flew in and docked. Jaina climbed out and walked over to Jag. She opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by Jag hugging her. Jaina stood still for a moment, but then returned the embrace.

Jag put his head into his hands and sighed. Jag looked up as his door whosed open and in came Jaina. Jag was about to ask what she was doing here when she flung herself into his arms. Jag was stunned for a few seconds, then hugged her back. They stayed like that for quite a while.

Jaina ran hurriedly through the jungle that Jag had crashed on. He had been blasted from the sky. Jaina kept running until she heard and smelt fire. She saw smoke not far from her. She ran. She eventually found him. With cuts, bruises and burns a barely alive Jag walked- no, crawled out of his ship. Jaina ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his chest. Jag immediately returned the action. They both stayed there, in the middle of nowhere, clinging onto each other for dear life.

Jag walked through the halls of the spaceship. As he walked, he bumped into a certain Jedi he knew very well. Jaina Solo. They both stopped in the middle of the empty hallway. Before Jag could stop himself, he wrapped Jaina in an embrace. Jaina stood there, stunned, for a few seconds, and then slowly returned the embrace. They stood there, hugging in the silent and empty corridor.

Jag watched as Jaina left in her X-Wing. Jag couldn't stop the lone tear from passing his stoic mask. He and Jaina broke up 2 years ago, years that seemed like centuries.

"I love you, Jaina." Jag didn't even recognize his own voice. It was barely a whisper and was hoarse.

Jaina felt tears run down her cheeks like speeders in a pod race. She felt Jag's emotions and words. _I love you, Jaina._ Rang in her head. Before Jaina went into hyperspace, she sent a simple force message to a certain someone. _I love you too, Jag._

Jag felt Jaina's voice in his head, replying to his message. _I love you too, Jag._ Her words echoed in his head. Jag weakly smiled as more tears came down. _Maybe the force isn't so bad after all,_ he thought.

 **Welp.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Continuation of Chapter 3.**

"Jaina!" Jag called up the stairs. "Where are Jade's stuffed animals?"

"Uh… in the living room I think!" Jaina answered. They were going to get dinner with Han, Leia, Luke, Ben, and Allana. A Solo-Skywalker family dinner. Well, Solo-Skywalker-Fel family dinner. Jag was getting Jade ready, while Jaina was getting Jacen ready. They had named Jade after Mara Jade, Jaina's master and aunt. They had named Jacen after, well, Jacen. Not Caedus, but simply Jacen, Jaina's twin. Jag dressed her in black lace shorts and a white t-shirt with the words _Jade_ written on the front left corner. He put on black and white socks with her black and white shoes. Jade's green eyes stared into his green eyes. Her eyes resembled Mara's in a way.

"Ready?" Jaina asked, holding Jacen. Jacen resembled Jacen. He had Jaina's eyes that were shared with Jacen. His brown hair was growing fast. Both of their children had a lock of grey hair mixed in with their dark brown/black hair.

"Ready," Jag replied. They walked down stairs with their children in their arms. They put them in the car seats in the expensive speeder. Jag gave Jaina a quick kiss and then sat down in the driver's seat. Jaina sat down in shotgun.

They drove for a while until they arrived at the fancy dinner place. When Jacen and Jade had been born, Jaina's family had been off world and on a very long mission for about a year. They hadn't met Jacen and Jade yet.

Once they walked in, they were escorted to a private room. The Skywalker-Solo family sat there. Their jaws dropped when they saw Jacen and Jade. They knew they had children but it was the first time they saw them in person. Jaina cleared her throat.

"Everyone, this is Jacen," Jaina said, as she lifted up Jacen. Jaina then put Jacen back in the stroller. Then she picked up Jade.

"And everyone, this is Jade," Jaina said. Jade gurgled. Luke had tears glistening in his eyes, realizing Jaina and Jag had named one of their kids after his dead wife. Leia and Han as well had tears in their eyes, staring at Jacen. Ben stared at Jade. There were many emotions in the force. Happiness to the new family members, sadness to the dead, and pure love for them. Jaina smiled at her family as a tear rolled down her face. Jag couldn't help a big smile. This was family. Their family.

 **I really didn't know what to name their children so...**


	7. Chapter 7

**WOW ONE THAT ISN'T JAGXJAINA BUT IT IS MENTIONED WOW WOW! KIND OF CONTINUATION OF CHAPTER 6.**

 _A year later_

Jaina was playing with Jade and Jacen one afternoon. Jag was at work, of course.

 _Jaina Solo_

Jaina looked up. She could've sworn someone said her name.

 _Jaina Solo_

Jaina then placed a hand on her lightsaber.

 _Jaya_

Jaina froze.

"J-J-Jacen?" Jaina stammered, tears welling up in her eyes. And right before her eyes, three blue, but ghost like figures appeared before her. Jaina gasped. Anakin, Jacen, and Mara were standing there. They looked at her children. Anakin stared at them, then looked at Jaina. So did Jacen. But Mara simply rose an eyebrow. _They were here. As force ghosts._

"M-my children," Jaina said, still in shock. Anakin mumbled "congrats" while Jacen mumbled "are they Fel's?" as Mara asked their names.

"Their names are J-Jacen and Jade," Jaina replied. Anakin gave her a warm smile.

"I love you, big sister. I always have. Take care. They're beautiful. I love you. Tell Mom and Dad- oh! And Tahiri that I love them too. Bye, Jaina," He said. Then he disappeared. Jaina felt herself cry a little bit.

"Jaina," Jacen said. "I'm sorry. And I forgive you. You did the right thing. I love you, Jaya. Tell Mom and Dad and Tenel and Allana I love them too. And that I'm sorry." He faded as well. Jaina sobbed a little.

"Jaina," Mara said, crouching down to her. "I love you. I'm very proud of you. You've made it. I love you very much. You'll be a fine mother. You've done a lot of good. I'm proud of that. I'm also proud you've stayed yourself. Remember, we love you. Tell Luke and Ben I love them as well." Jaina started crying. Mara didn't fade yet.

"Don't cry, Jaina," she said, lingering a little longer. "You are powerful. You are a light. You are loved. You have risen above. You've done such good. And you have not turned. You are the chosen one. And I love you for that. We all love you for that."

And then she faded away, a sad, love-filled smile, and faded away with Jacen and Anakin.

And there, Jaina felt in the force, that she wasn't alone.

 **Uh, I did not cry during the making of this!**


End file.
